eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Void Shard Mission System
=Overview= Void shards are a new reward system introduced with the launch of The Shadow Odyssey. They are given as rewards to various missions, and are also found in The Shadow Odyssey instances. =How to earn Void Shards= Requirement *Level 75 needed to get a Normal misson and Level 79 needed to get a Daily misson *You can't have 2 Daily missons, one from yesterday one from today (currently you can have more than 1 active daily mission. You must visit the NPC to get the quest, cannot get more than one using quest sharing) *You can't have 2 Normal missons for the same zone **a normal misson and a daily misson for the same works of course *It's possible to share missons **if the above listed requirements are fullfilled and if the misson doesn't need Nu'roga. Daily Missions , a mysterious erudite in the in offers a daily mission which is for a TSO instance and gives 2 Void Shards and at least 1 plat as a reward. (Nicknamed "Daily Double" or "two sharder"). The mission will change once a day at midnight PST (8 am CET). The missions are currently following this sequence, after the last mission it will start over from the beginning, starting with the first one in the list.: Date Daily mission name Zone Tue, Mar 24 Destroy the Dread Exarch! Befallen: Necrotic Asylum Wed, Mar 25 Abating the Evil Befallen: Cavern of the Afflicted Thu, Mar 26 Residual Haunting Befallen: Halls of the Forsaken Fri, Mar 27 Freeing the Froglok King The Ruins of Guk: The Lower Corridors Sat, Mar 28 The Will of the Warlord The Ruins of Guk: Ykesha's Outer Stronghold Sun, Mar 29 Why Does There Have To Be Frogs? The Ruins of Guk: Halls of the Fallen Mon, Mar 30 From Within the Phylactery Miragul's Phylactery: The Anathema Tue, Mar 31 The Trials of Miragul Miragul's Phylactery: The Crucible Wed, Apr 01 Rattling the Pillars Miragul's Phylactery: Scion of Ice Thu, Apr 02 The Ydalian Anlace Evernight Abbey Fri, Apr 03 Xanne's Carcanet Mistmyr Manor Sat, Apr 04 Pillaging the Repository Ravenscale Repository Sun, Apr 05 Firing the Firelord Deep Forge Mon, Apr 06 Creamating the Creation Najena's Hollow Tower Tue, Apr 07 Teaching the Drogans a Lesson Nu'roga Wed, Apr 08 A Night in the Theatre Veksar: The Sunken Theater Thu, Apr 09 Nothing Short of Perfect Execution Obelisk of Ahkzul Fri, Apr 10 Execution of Executor Zynos Anchor of Bazzul Sat, Apr 11 Removing the Heads Emperor Atrebe's Laboratory: The Fabled City of Kor-sha Missions Outside (or near) each instance is an NPC who will offer a mission to each of the three instances in that zone. These missions give 1 Void Shard as their reward. The mission vary depending on the time and can be different for each member of the group if they obtained the missions separately. The mission will change once a day at midnight PST (8 am CET). * : ** ** ** * : in ** ** ** * : in ** ** ** * : in ** ** * : in ** ** ** * (Guk): in ** ** ** * (the Void): NO daily missions ** (1 will drop from the boss) ** (2 will drop from the boss) ** (3 will drop in the zone) Solo Mission With LU51 a solo void shard misson got added. *A Cleansing This Temple Needs... Mob Drops With LU51 several nameds drop Void Shards now for a overview see Void Shard Chest Rewards Most of the group instances introduced with The Shadow Odyssey contain a locked chest which contains 1 Void Shard for each member of the group. Somewhere within the instance there is a key, which can drop from a trash mob. For each instance the name of the mob that drops the key is the same, and is slightly different from the names of all the other mobs in the instance. Track is your friend! =Where to spend Void Shards= In the in there are a group of merchants, all called mysterious Quellthulians, located at where you can spend Void Shards for armor, jewelry and other miscellaneous items. Void Shards can be used as fuel by player crafters through the Commission System to make much of the same gear that the void shard merchants sell. In order to craft this gear, the crafter must have scribed at least one of the four volumes of the Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual. Player crafter void shard equipment costs fewer void shards than the merchant-purchased version. In addition and also in the , offers fabled rewards in exchange for patterns which drop from raid mobs, plus Void Shards and platinum. Shard Armor Merchant *Combatant's Technique Set (Bruiser, Monk) *Enthralling Magics Set (Coercer, Illusionist) *Fearless Bravado Set (Brigand, Swashbuckler) *Feral Spirit (Armor Set) (Fury, Warden) *Hard Rock Healing Set (Berserker, Guardian, Inquisitor, Paladin, Shadowknight, Templar) *Heroic Might Set (Berserker, Guardian) *Lyrical Composure Set (Dirge, Troubador) *Marauder's Guile Set (Assassin, Ranger) *Pious Diatribe Set (Inquisitor, Templar) *Haunted Healing Set (All Scouts, Berserker, Defiler, Guardian, Inquisitor, Mystic, Paladin, Shadowknight, Templar) *Scintillating Energy Set (Warlock, Wizard) *Silk Summoning Set (Conjuror, Necromancer) *Spiritual Essence Set (Defiler, Mystic) *Wilderness Warrior Set (All Fighters, All Priests, All Scouts) *Zealot's Zeal Set (Paladin, Shadowknight) Prices: *Chest: 10 Void Shards *Shoulders: 12 Void Shards *Hands: 5 Void Shards *Legs: 6 Void Shards *Head: 6 Void Shards *Feet: 5 Void Shards Cost if you commission the item through a crafter that has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume I: *Chest: 9 Void Shards *Shoulders: 11 Void Shards *Hands: 4 Void Shards *Legs: 5 Void Shards *Head: 5 Void Shards *Feet: 4 Void Shards Greater Shard Armor Merchant *Jin Drake's Relentless Attack Set (Bruiser, Monk) *Voidcry (Conjuror, Necromancer) *Champion of the Void Set (Berserker, Guardian) *Dauntless Swagger Set (Brigand, Swashbuckler) *Elucidated Truth Set (Warlock, Wizard) *Subtle Harmony Set (Dirge, Troubador) *Holy Bastion Set (Berserker, Guardian, Inquisitor, Paladin, Shadowknight, Templar) *Numinous Undertakings Set (Defiler, Mystic) *Ravaged Vigor Set (Assassin, Ranger) *Righteous Anger Set (Inquisitor, Templar) *Lancer's Sinergy Set (All Scouts, Berserker, Defiler, Guardian, Inquisitor, Mystic, Paladin, Shadowknight, Templar) *Spellbound Sorcery Set (Coercer, Illusionist) *Untamed Forces Set (Fury, Warden) *Void Knight's Oppression Set (Paladin, Shadowknight) *Wild Cry Set (All Fighters, All Priests, All Scouts) Prices: *Chest: 24 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Shoulders: 30 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Hands: 16 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Legs: 20 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Head: 20 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Feet: 16 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set Cost if you commission the item through a crafter that has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume IV: *Chest: 21 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Shoulders: 27 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Hands: 14 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Legs: 18 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Head: 18 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Feet: 14 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set Shard Jewelry Merchant Prices: * All pieces: 5 Void Shards * 4 Void Shards if you commission the item through a crafter that has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume II Infused Shard Jewelry Merchant Prices: *All pieces: 15 Void Shards * 13 Void Shards if you commission the item through a crafter that has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume III Shard Miscellania Merchant Prices: *Most pieces: 20 Void Shards * 18 Void Shards if you commission the item through a crafter that has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume III *Also sells 65% speed Ykeshan bear mounts for 50 shards. They come in caster / melee versions, 3 colors for each, and are not craftable. Fabled Set Gear Raid instances drop patterns for new fabled set gear. For more information see TSO Fabled Sets. Category:The Shadow OdysseyCategory:Mission Quests